All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (May 1982) Part 1
(In the trailer, the gagged and muzzled group hangs upside down while tied up as the toads chuckle. He chuckles, closing the door to the big familiar with grill and pool before kicking the grill. As he speaks next, a familiar owl flies in the heavens before noticing the toad below) * Max: No dogs, cats, birds or mouses. Ha-ha-ha-ha! * (As he leaves, Hunch grins) * Hunch: Aha!! * (He flies down, mimicking a plane noise) * Patou's Voice: Now, I have to admit as bad guys go, the Duke's nephew Hunch. He was more a hoot than he was horrible. * (The owl screeches, knocking away beach chairs before landing in the pool water. Then, the underwater owl notices the tied group with a smirk) * Hunch: (gurgling) Oh, boy. * Patou's Voice: But yet, he was a nuisance and as we were tied up at the moment, we weren't all that happy to see him. * (He takes out his pocketknife, flicking as he notices the scissors before flicking more as it shows a hammer, flag, umbrella, chainsaw and broom) * Hunch: (frowns) Oh, c'mon! C'mon! * (Eventually, it turns to a can opener) * Hunch: (smirks) AHA!! * (He hits it down before trying to open it, much to the tied one's concern as they fight from the humming owl as he laughs) * Hunch: (sings) Sing before the bell, mother. Ha-ha-ha. I will always think of you. Oh ma, I missed your apple pie. Ma, I miss your stew. But most of all, ma, I miss you. * (He eventually opens the top) * Hunch: Oh-hoo. * (The owl smirks, lifting the pole to open the door) * Hunch: Look at that. Ooh, anticipation! * (He ties a rope on himself, ready to head down. The others, glancing, kick the door down with the pot attached flings in the air) * Hunch: OW!! * (It flies up in the air with Hunch dragged with it. Then, the pot with cactus falls in the hole, pulling Hunch along with it, making him yelp. The pot flings on the chair, causing a spring to burst out. He smashes to the ground, yelping as the tiger-skinned rug closes in his head) * Hunch: Ow! * (He pulls free, moaning before the pot smashes onto him, burying him in the dirt that falls from the destroyed pot) * (Meanwhile, at a stage setting, the bees on motorcycle buzz with some snow pieces hitting a few as they dance. The last bee shrieks as it is hit by the snow piece while Chanticleer and Goldie ride on the motorcycle) * Chanticleer: (sings) Bliss you away, you and me together. You are a feather----- * (Pinky, however, notices the snow falling as he shouts) * Pinky: Cut, cut, cut! * (The music slows down as the props stop, minus the fake snow falling. The fox angrily flings up at someone pouring the fake snow) * Pinky: Murray, what's with the snow there? * (Up above, a monkey dressed in pink and purple pours the fake snow) * Pinky: Take 5, everybody. * (He stops before Pinky looks at Goldie) * Pinky: And Miss Pheasant, how about a grin, huh? * (He moans, stomping around) * Pinky: (frowns) Oh, it's supposed to be summer for crying out loud. * (The two birds jump off the motorcycle) * Goldie: King, may I speak to you? * (The rooster brushes his hair as he nods, going behind the scenery while the ranting behind him continues) * Chanticleer: Ah, darling, don't pay him no mind. You're gonna do just fine. * (She takes out the familiar paper as Chanticleer takes it) * Goldie: Yes, but- * Chanticleer: Now, now, no buts about it, darling. * (She swiftly grabs it before he can toss it) * Goldie: (concerned) King, I've done something.... (turns away) awful. * Chanticleer: What is this, baby? * (The paper unfolds before the familiar note is shown. Chanticleer looks at the handwriting before looking at three familiar paw marks) * Chanticleer: Patou. Snipes. Peepers. Goldie, where'd you get this? * Goldie: From you, that night we first met. * Chanticleer: (concerned) They were here? * Goldie: They're YET here. * Chanticleer: Wh-wh-why didn't you warn me? * (Just then, the familiar golf club comes through the scene near them, making the two yelp as Pinky peeks) * Pinky: Because she wasn't supposed to! * (Goldie gasps while Pinky chuckles a bit) * Pinky: Goldie, I'm disappointed in you. (taps his cigar) I said to ENTERTAIN him, not educate him!! * Chanticleer: Entertain me? What's this all about? * Pinky: Calm down, child. Your friends are just fine. * Goldie: No, he's not, King. He has them tied up and------ * Pinky: (shouts) SHUT UP!!!!! * (She is slapped to the floor, prompting the frustrated Chanticleer to jump on the cruel fox in fury) * Chanticleer: Where are they? * (Just then, Chanticleer is yanked by the toad bodyguards) * Chanticleer: (muffled) What have you done with him? * (The fat fox fights before getting up, shivering a bit) * Pinky: Don't hurt him, boys. He has a movie to make. * Chanticleer: (frowns) I ain't making nothing with you! * Pinky: (slyly) Oh, but, King, I have a lot of money tied up in this picture. I don't wanna lose my money and you don't wanna lose your friends. * Chanticleer: (frowns) That's blackmail! * Pinky: That's showbiz! (shouts) MAKE-UP!! * (Just then, they notice the now conscious Hunch climbing up the TV) * Hunch: (smirks) Here, kitty, kitty. * Edmond: (concerned) No! Get away! * (The weary owl gets on the TV, pointing the fork portion of the pocketknife toward them, chuckling) * Hunch: Ho-ho! Acceleration! He-he-he. * (Rolling his eyes, Hunch slaps the arm to the antenna before he starts sparking, shrieking frighteningly) * Hunch: AAHHHH!!!! * (He yelps, twirling a bit while a program featuring the King's singing is shown. He groans, trying to pull the fork free before hitting back the bed with it collapsing and twirling with him. It smashes to the ground with Hunch jolting around a bit and yelping. Hunch collides with the vacuum with the owl yelping before colliding on the bed, forced to bounce on the fan which twirls the shoelaces from Patou up rapidly) * Four: WHOA!! * (The laces break off as they fall while the fan breaks off. After the hostages bounce to another couch, the owl lands on the bed, followed by the fan, much to his horror) * Hunch: AAHHHH!!!! * (The electricity jolts as springs, feathers, electricity and bed parts blow around before it smashes back to the wall with the bed jolting a bit)